The familiar of gmod
by madcat3200
Summary: Garry's mod known to some as "gmod" was a rare kind of game where the player could do literally whatever they wished to do, this often resulted in flame wars and cyber bullying, but it was Higara Saito's favorite game none the less. expect a little 4th wall breaking, fozXgmod
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything so don't sue me

"normal speech"

'thought'

"_non- human speech"_

Saito had just returned home after a exhausting day at school, there was of course no one home at this hour, both his mother and his brother worked late into the night while he focused on his studying and working to graduate from high school and get into a nice college, of course this didn't mean that he was a straight A student his grades were good but he seemed to lack the motivation to do better, if anyone had ever noticed this they never did anything about it they just left him to his peace.

The first thing Saito always did when he got home was hop right on the computer and and get lost in the chaotic randomness that was his favorite game ever gmod(Garry's mod). Saito loved this game because it let him be completely free to do whatever he wanted, normally a few of his friends would be online and they would go from server to server trolling people and otherwise having a wonderful time. However tonight was different, none of his friends were online and there was a new map in his single player browser that he had never seen before,being the curious child that he was he decided to investigate.

Saito cautiously double-clicked the map button and as the screen was loading he swore he could here something in the background, sometimes servers had special music or sound templates that played in the back of the loading screen but this was different, he heard what he thought was chanting-like a spell from harry potter- at first he thought it was just someone outside his window talking to their friend but the chanting became louder and louder until it felt as if there was a person right next to him.

"I beg of you!"

the voice screamed out into the heavens

"my servant that exist somewhere in the universe!"

about now Saito had to cover his ears to drown out he sound, but even that was little help as the voice reached a whole new volume

"MY DIVINE, BEAUTIFUL,WISE SERVANT"

"HEAD MY CALL,I WISH FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

at this point the chanting was becoming painfully loud, at this point Saito looked back to his computer to try and find a way to turn off this noise, as he looked to the screen on his monitor he noticed that the map had finished loading, but all he could see was the deep blue core on his physics gun and a black screen.

"ANSWER MY GUIDANCE AND APPEAR!"

Saito winced as the chanting came back with a vengeance and he was deafened once more, the last thing he saw was a small green dot in the center of the screen that was growing larger and larger until I was bigger than the monitor and almost as big as him, the -now portal looking thing- slowly began to engulf him and seemingly suck him into the computer, the last thing he saw before his vision went black-from being surrounded by the portal- was his physics gun spawn into his hand and a list of npcs,vehicles and weapons that he could normally spawn-along with some from the gmod workshop- flash across his vision, after that the world was total darkness, no lights or sound except the faint blue light from his gun and the soft-almost non-existent- humming coming from all around.

He was alone in an endless abyss of darkness

So what did you guys think? Any good? Any questions? Concerns or Requests?

Feel free to critique but NO FLAMEING, because that's' just not cool.

This is my first story but don't be too nice-don't be an a-hole either- but be fair

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it

=^.^=

p.s. I'm updating when ever I get the chance but because of school it may be a little strained, can't promise on any set updating day but will try to get something every week or week and a half


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything so don't sue me

"normal speech"

'thought'

"_non-human speech"_

Saito opened and closed his eyes for the tenth time in what he felt was had been an hour, he was convinced he was dreaming, he knew he wasn't blind-despite seeing nothing but darkness- because he could still see the blue core of his physics gun, this merely reinforced the idea he was dreaming, after all why else would he be floating in a purgatory like state holding a gun that the entire world would want to get their hands on.

'Damn' he thought 'tonight was taco night,and now I'm stuck in who knows where!'

Unbeknownst to Saito in a another dimension a young girl with the craziest pink anime hair-that would have made Sakura jealous- was about to begin the age long ceremony that all 2nd years had to go through. Summoning their familiar. This was a critical time for her because it would for ever mark what kind of mage she would might be, up until now she had very little success with her magic and had been given the stigma of "The Zero", this of course was because of the fact that when ever she tried her hand at magic-no matter what kind-almost 100% of the time her attempts would result in either an explosion or a bright flash of light which ever the case he failure always resulted in mocks and jeers from her classmates and on occasion one of the professors.

However today was different, today she was going to summon her familiar and it was going to be the most beautiful one in the entire school! Letting her thoughts drift on about her beautiful familiar, she quickly got dressed and proceed out of her room and down the stairs making her way to the court yard. Before she could take more than five steps off the stairs though, her arch-rival the "big breasted cow woman" Kirche stepped in front of her blocking her path to the courtyard

"Louise the Zero, why are you in such a hurry? Are you that eager to fail?" Kirche questioned-our now named pink haired mage-

"get out of my way Kirche" huffed an already annoyed Louise "i have no time for the likes of your kind"

"what do you mean my kind Zero?" asked Kirche annoyance building in her voice

"you know what im talking about, you big breasted cow woman!" Louise yelled in defiance

"ohhh you are so dead Zero!" Kirche yelled back rage building in her voice

before either girl could react a gust of wind swept them both off their feet and right onto their butts. Both girls looked towards the source and what they saw baffled them, kirche's adorable little blue haired friend Tabitha walked up to them.

" hey! What was that for Tabitha?" questioned kirche -still rubbing her bum where she had fallen on it-

"it's time" was all she said before pulling out a small book that she kept always in the pocket of her cloak and walking away from them as quietly as she had come towards the courtyard.

"huh, what was that about?" Kirche asked turning towards Louise

It was around this time Louise decided to snap out of "la-la land" and come back to reality that she realized what Tabitha was talking about.

"AH!" she shrieked " the familiar summoning!"

"oh snap! Your right Louise!" Kirche exclaimed grabbing Louise's hand and dragging her towards the courtyard

'she didn't call me Zero' thought Louise as she ran hand in hand with Kirche towards the courtyard

Time skip!

All the other students had gone and summoned their own unique familiars and now the only one left to do the summoning was Louise as she got into position she noticed Kirche striding over to her and before she could tell her to go away and let her concentrate, Kirche -seemingly- as fast as a lightning bolt and enveloped Louise in a great big hug.

"don't worry Louise, you'll do fine" Kirche whispered this into her ear as she broke the hug leaving a stunned Louise and an even more stunned audience.

"umm t-thanks K-irche i-'ll do m-y b-est" Louise stuttered out, eyes watering, starring at Kirche as she returned to where she was standing next to Tabitha. Louise would have keep starring or even run to her to return her hug, but she was snapped out of her funk as her professor Colbert strode over to her

"Miss Louise, it's your turn to summon"he said in a patient voice that came from quite a number of years working with young children as they worked to become great mages.

"oh! Right right sorry professor" Louise said quickly breaking out of her kirche starring mode

"I BEG OF YOU

"MY SERVANT THAT EXIST SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"MY DIVINE, BEAUTIFUL,WISE SERVANT"

"HEAD MY CALL,I WISH FROM THE VERY BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

"APPEAR TO ME LOUSIE DE VALLIERE!"

Meanwhile with the **league of dooom**- I-I mean Saito

Saito had been traped in this dark purgatory for a while and had figured out a few things about his predicament. First and foremost, he learned that by thinking of the weapon or npc he wanted,said npc or weapon would appear, he also learned that he could stop and start "flying mode"-or no clipping- and last but not least he learned how to un-spawn anything he spawned in and that he couldn't die...ever he tried many times with all the weapons he could think of magnums, shotgun, grenades no matter what he would always respwan like he would if he had been playing gmod.

After a few hours of watching zombies get mowed down by combine and rebel soldiers alike Saito figured that he should start looking for a way out of his predicament. That was until he heard the same chanting that got him here in the first place

'oh great' Saito thought 'where will I go this time'

-you already heard this song and dance I won't torture you-

Suddenly an explosion of light and color had Saito free falling from thousands of feet in the air, normally this would have made him completely freak out but he figured that if he could do all the other things that were possible in gmod that he could fall and take a maximum of 10 damage or the equivalent of a sprained ankle, so down he fell until he got bored and started flying downward at a breakneck speed right into an explosion shock-wave that knocked him back into the wall of a huge castle like building. As the smoke from the explosion cleared he say standing a few feet from him was a young girl with crazy pink hair and behind her a plethora of other people and all manner of crazy creatures. Suddenly the girl spoke in what sounded to be french.

"who are you and where am I?" Saito asked as soon as the girl stopped talking

Randomly laughter erupt from behind the girl as Saito looks on more and more people begin laughing and pointing at this girl, and while he couldn't understand what they were saying he knew that they weren't friends of hers and the only two girls that weren't laughing stood over to the side watching with saddened expressions. The girl infront of him suddenly starts yelling towards an older man who would appear to be a teacher of some kind.

"professor Colbert, please let me try the summoning again" yelled Louise in a desperate tone "I just messed up a little"

"I'm sorry Louise but to do so would be going against the sacred traditions and would be considered blasphemous, now please finish the ritual" the professor spoke with a kind but stern voice

"yes sir" Louise said slightly saddened that she couldn't try even a little bit to fix her mistake "you should be lucky commoner, you may never get a chance like this again" like a bat out of hell Louise leaped towards Saito and kissed him square on the lips, needless to say Saito was surprised at this, but even more surprised when a horrible searing pain shot up his arm and soon overwhelmed his entire body, he collapsed and as he lay on the floor in searing pain he felt his breath slowing and his heart stopping, he knew he was about to die but it didn't scare him he would respawn in a minute or two

However the rest of the crowd didn't know he would repawn and as Louise saw a thin trickle of blood coming out of his mouth she knew she had failed the summoning and would be expelled from the school and sent back to her horrible mother who would only scold her for being such a horrible mage and killing her own familiar. As professor Colbert confirmed Saito's un-timely death he could hear a faint buzzing over the jeers of poor Louise's classmates as they mocked her and called her horrid names. Colbert noticed Saito's physics gun and being the curious man he was went to pick it up, but as he did both the gun and Saito's dead body began phasing out of the world, student s shrieked and screamed as Saito disappeared and then reappeared alive and well just as he had been when he was first summoned

unknown to the students gathering around Louise taunting her more about how her familiar was a bit more stubborn than the rest,Saito had some how learned the language they spoke when he died so he could hear all the awful things they said to her. And Saito was not happy with what he heard, filled with rage he considered killing them all with his rpg, but thought it would be better to merely teach them a lesson, so he walked towards Louise gently took her hand and lead her away from her bullies, when they had gone a safe distance Saito shot a blue beam from his phy-gun and where the beam hit the ground a large creature began to appear, this creature was at t-least the size of a manticore if not a little bigger with no visible eyes but a large club like armored appendage hanging from where it's face should be. Without warning the beast roared and charged towards the group, most ran but the few who stayed where smacked to the floor by the beast's club-face-thing, seeing this Colbert let loses a large fire ball towards the creature as it hit home he could hear it scream out and saw it momentarily fall down, but it quickly got back up and now charged at him, moments before it collided with him a blue beam flew out and caught the monster freezing it in place, he looked over and saw as Saito pressed a button on that strange gun of his and the monster slowly floated right towards him when it got near Saito closed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he knew the monster vanished.

Colbert regained his composure as he noticed Louise and he familiar walking over towards him he ready his staff expecting a fight but a glance from Louise told him that Saito was harmless, as Colbert lowered his staff what the boy did next amazed him.

"hello sir, my name is Saito Higara and we have quite a lot to discuss" Saito said this in such a fluent manner that one would think the invented the language. Seeing Saito do this where a few minutes ago he could not understand a word and had been quite dead was just too much for the professor and he quickly proceeded to faint almost crushing Louise in the process, if not for Saito's physics gun he would have but to Saito he became nothing more than a ragdoll that needed special care

"hey Louise, wheres the infirmary?" Saito asked a gently as possible. Unfortunately it was just too much for Louise to bear after seeing how the professor reacted she decided to follow his example and proceeded to faint aswell. Sighing to himself saito looked around to try and locate someone who could help him with the two passed out ragdolls on the floor next to him, seeing nobody-everyone ran away- he couldn't help but groan, as he sat down on the floor to try and come up with a solution to he predicament he realized how tired he was and following the examples of the two passed out people he followed suit, not before pulling Louise close to him figuring he could at least try and keep the tiny girl warm, within moments he was asleep his face resting in Louise's soft pink hair.

So how'd I do on this one? Anything to say or ask?

Pairings, if you guys want them tell me which ones you want and the ones with the most will be put into a poll and a final pairing will be chosen from there, there will be absolutely NO talk of a harem, I just don't like those things too confusing

anyway hope you enjoy, have a nice life and I'll see you all next week or earlier

=^.^= bye!


End file.
